Discord's party
by fanscrenewriter
Summary: Pinkie finds out that Discord has never had a birthday party before, so Pinkie is going to throw him a bash... weather he wants it or not!


The party cannon fires as Apple Jack's birthday party kicks off. With an apple shaped cake. Big Mac serving apple punch, Apple Bloom and the fillies playing games, and in the center is Apple Jack herself with the main six.

Weeks later, Rarity's birthday party has Octavia playing and while dressed themed it has a regal quite with the streamers and balloons. Sweetie Belle holds up a gem shaped cake with gem frosting.

Another Day another party as today is angel's party. With carrot cake and beaming Fluttershy and the main six laugh and cavort about.

Then about a week later Pinkie pushes Twilight toward the door of Sugar Cube Corner. The lights are out even through it's the middle of the day and the store should be open.

Twilight protests how Pinkie is treating her at the moment, "Pinkie it's not my Birthday."

Pinkie just laughs it off, "I know silly, I have a calendar." Pinkie shoves Twilight through the door. Twilight gets shoved in a dark bakery. After bumping her shins, the lights come on and everypony yell surprise. Twilight rolls her eyes at everything.

Twilight jumps up on a chair to stand tall, "Thanks everypony, but today isn't my birthday."

Pinkie just giggles, "We know, today is your Very Marry Umbirthday party!"

A perplexed Twilight asks, "My what?"

Pinkie speaks with her full hyper speed at rapid pace, "My friend the Crazy Hatter pony came up with it. A party for your not birthdays too."

Twilight just face palms as Rainbow dash walks over with a plate of cake, "You know Pinkie loves birthday parties."

Rarity joins in between cake bites, "And this a good reason, this month just had few birthdays."

Apple Jack takes a drink of cider then says, "Seems impractical with crops in the fields, but I can't restate a Pinkie party."

Fluttershy just floats in, "Besides its fun."

And out of now out of nowhere Discord is there, "I just love the chaotic idea of it."

Twilight has to ask, "Discord, really?" Twilight looks around and sees along with the town ponies she is used to seeing like the cakes and Bon-Bon... there is Discord with a party hat on.

Discord just eats cake like every other pony, "Don't mind me I'm just one of the girls today."

Fluttershy sheepishly adds, "He's my plus one."

Twilight rolls her eyes, takes a deep breath, and says, "Okay. So what do we do at a unbirthday party?"

Pinkie yells, "Party, Vinyl hit it!" Out of the corner Vinyl Scratch fires up the base cannon and start the bakery rocking. Twilight goes to grab some juice. Rarity saddles up next to her. Pinkie front and center on the dance floor shaking her flank like it an't no thing.

Rarity asks, "Twilight, You don't seem happy?"

Twilight sighs, "I have a lot of researcher to catch up on, and I think it is weird Ponyville ran out of birthdays?"

Rarity just eats some ice cream, "Well we do like to party, darling."

Twilight sighs losing steam with each statement, "I mean there are so many ponies in this town."

Pinkie just breaks dances as she talks, "And I know them all and have them all planed for. The next one isn't for three weeks for Bon-Bon."

Twilight gets an idea, "Okay, and Lyre."

Pinkie doesn't need to think before just knowing the answer, "July 10."

Twilight smiles, "Dr. Hooves."

Pinkie blurts out as she spins on her head, "Depends on the timeline."

Twilight springs her trap, "When's yooouuuurrrrr birthday?"

Pinkie laughs, "I don't have one."

Twilight laughs, "It's the day after Gummy's." Twilight looks around to see how everyone should agree with her… and nothing. So Twilight goes with the back up question. "Okay how about Discords?"

Pinkie stops dead in her dance. Around her everyone stops. Only Discord keeps dancing with his juice in his hand. "Oh that's a stumper isn't it? Ha!" Discord keeps dancing until Vinyl Scratch stops the music.

Pinkie with panic in her voice, "I know it... I have to know it."

Twilight now see the party has stop, she puts down her hat and kazoo. "See we should through a Discord a party sometime. Not this silliness. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my books. I have a thesis on Star Swirl the Bearded to finish."

Pinkie on the verge of tears, "I have to know it... is it..."

Discord walks over to comfort her, "It's okay, the joke is over Twilight. Honey the joke is I don't have a birthday. Now kick up that music."

Twilight two steps form the door looks back to see the sad look on Pinkie's face, "Fine I'll stay."

With her first tear she says, "No everyone pony has a birthday! I know I have written somewhere. Gummy to the Pinkie Cave!"

Pinkie runs over the bust of Star Swirl the bearded and flips it open. The spice rack rolls out and real's two poles marked Gummy and Pinkie and a sign that says "entrance to the Pinkie Cave via Pinkie Pole."

Mrs. Cakes is so shocked she spits her cider she was drinking, "What is that? We didn't okay you to put that in?" Pinkie and Gummy slide on the poles to the Pinkie Cave.

Pinkie runs enters via her Pinkie pole and runs to the file cabinet. Pinkie reads file after file. Pinkie's friends take the slide and crash in to the cave.

Pinkie finds her file on Discord and sees what it says. "Discord, likes chaos, fun, magic rain, surprises. Dislikes order, cleanness, and predictability. Birthday _ "Oh could I have a blank."

Discord rides in on the slide. "WWWEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee."Discord stops before he crashes. "That was fun."

Pinkie begins to cry. "I have a blank... I can't have a blank. I am the party pony. Parties are serious business."

Discord just shrugged it off, "But I was never born."

Twilight adds, "You were made out of conversance of dark magic right?"

Discord thinks a little before he answers, "I think maybe, I don't remember and I don't care. So what if I don't have a birthday."

Pinkie jumps up with a pen and paper, "So when you conversed was it like a June Tuesday a 1000 years ago." Pinkie grabs her calendar and starts trying to do the math.

"I don't know."

Pinkie screams, "REMEMBER!"

Twilight is stares at, "Pinkie."

Rainbow tries to jump in, "Pinkie calm down so-"

Pinkie in a full hyper panic pleads to twilight, "Twilight you have books. One must have an answer to this. When was discord made, born, conversed... What ever? There must be a answer."

"They don't."

Discord adds, "Besides I was a round for longer they you ponies knew about."

Pinkie cries out, "I have to know."

"You don't." Discord begins eating his own tail becoming a full cycle. Before poof he disappears.

Twilight walks over and puts her wing around friend. "Look I'm sorry I wasn't instantly on aboard with the unbirthday idea. But it's fun. Come back to the party. The Juice is good."

Pinkie with a slow deep voice lets out, "I will find out."

Discord poofs back into the room. "There is nothing to find out."

Twilight pulls back her wing and walks over to Discord and puts her hoof in his face. "Look here Discord... as the second closest thing you have as a friend... take it from me... pick a date and just go with it... don't test Pinkie on this."

Discord laughs, "I am the indelible sprit of chaos and disorder. I can not be pined down to days... birthdays or otherwise."

Pinkie with new resolve, "You have a birthday. And I will throw you a bash."

Fluttershy comes in and tries to break it up, "Please Discord, be reasonable before Pinkie does something-"

Pinkie says the magic words, "I Pinkie promise. I will find out and through you a bash."

Apple Jack face hoofs, "It's over."

"I'm out." Rainbow Dash bails and breaks out through the roof.

Rarity just stares in jealousy, "I wish I had wings… again."

Fluttershy cries, "Oh no no no no no no no no no no."

Discord just looks around bewildered, "What."

Twilight folders her arms, "I wash my hooves of this."

Discord still not getting an answer asks more desperately, "What just happened?"

Rarity is the only one not panicking, "There has to be something good to come out of this."

Twilight gets the best idea of the day, "Betting pool?"

Apple Jack tips her hat up and point to Twilight, "Yes!"

Twilight finally smiles, "I'll draw one up."

Apple Jack yells, "I take three days!"

Rarity laughs, "Oh please, He'll last a good solid... week. Yes, darling put me down for seven days." Twilight pulls out a piece of paper and begins taking down dates.

Fluttershy with a stone face speaks, "I know discord the best... I know how he thinks, acts, reacts… and I say… I will take a full month."

Discord, "What are you doing?"

Twilight thinks, writes something down, and then says, "I'm taking two weeks."

Fluttershy takes Discord by the claw and walks him over to slide so they can sit down as she tells him the bad news. "Honey, you just hit Pinkie's week spot. PARTIES! She loves birthday parties. And she just Pinkie promised about something... She will hound you till the ends of Equestia till she finds out you birthday. She knows no limits... she knows no pain... she will never stop. You while you are being an indelible sprit of chaos and disorder and hate the idea any form of predictability with your life. But you will break, she will break you. So in a month give in and expect a birthday party.

Discord refutes will a heavy degree of distain, "I never will."

Twilight now beaming, "Rainbow Dash is going to regret bailing this early."

Discord laughs, "What can she do to me?"

Pinkie stares straight into his chaos soul and with an unnaturally deep demonic voice, "What is your birthday?" Discord and Pinkie stare deep into each other's eyes. Pinkie's eyes burn with the fire of parties! Discord after a while flinch's.

Sometime later Discord wearing a Ponyville hoofball jersey and a top hat walks down Ponyville's main street with a cane swirling. Discord just jaunts along the thoroughfare... until he notices something... a pickle barrel... with a bungle hole missing... instead it has a pair of eyes watching his every move.

Out of the Barrel comes a deep whisper, "BBBrrrithday… WWWWhhhhenn?"

Discord doesn't know how to react and just keeps walking... but he can't hide that this troubles him.

Discord in his finest sits next Celstia and Luna in the Royal box as a starts. The curtain rolls up. There is a single soprano on stage. She is clad in the finest of dresses. The orchestra begins to draw its bows and toot it's horns.

That is when spot line shines fully upon the singer, just as she begins to sing... And IT'S PINKIE! Pinkie sings, "When is your birthday? I want to know. We want to know. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT to know."

Pinkie sings until she dragged off the stage. Discord just blushes as Celstia and Luna stare Draggers into him.

Inside Discord's home, inside the chaos realm, with either a entrance or an exit lays Discord's home... inside which he just relaxes to a the sounds of cat's screaming and nails on chalk boards. Out of the window a Pink Maine raises.

"When is your birthday!"

Discord closes the window and poofs away. Discord appears on the moon. But Pinkie is hot pursuit with her new Party Cannon with interstellar warp drive engine built on it. Pinkie can some how survive with out a space suit just a fish bowl on her head.

Discord just smiles, there is no sound in space, so she can't ask. But never fear she has a written sign. She starts with pointing at it. Discord just turns away. And so Pinkie hits him with the sign.

At night... I guess he lives in a other worldly space with no sun or moon, Discord puts on his PJ's and a old timey sleeping cap and settles down with the Smooze in his sleeping tub at the foot of the bed. Discord runs through choc Hal milk rain from cotton candy clouds. By the apple trees this must be Sweet Apple Acres.

Discord laughs and talks to himself in his dream, "She can't get me here."

Pinkie appears dragging a tied up Luna behind her. "When is your birthday?"

Luna cries, "Just tell her, please."

Discord crosses his arm turns around, "No! This is gone to far."

Luna pleas more, "Just tell her, something... anything."

Discord with his full temper in voice stomps his foot, "No, I have no beginning. I have no end. I am chaos. I can not be pinned down to single date I begin."

Pinkie booms with the voice of a 1000 demons, "You will have a birthday party. US your friends with wear funny hats and cheer you on. We will dance and have fun! I Pinkie Promised, and there is no force that can break a Pinkie Promise."

Discord acts confused, "You are tormenting me... because you want to do something nice.

Pinkie with her normal voice, "Well yeah, this isn't malice... You're becoming one of the groups. So I should treat you like one of the group. NOW WHEN IS THAT BIRTHDAY!"

Discord can't process what is going on, "You're doing this out of friendship to me?"

This relieves Luna, "You're going to stop. Oh thank goodness… Wait... what day is this… Wait… hold out two more days. I can win this bet."

Discord breaths easier and relaxes his body, "Well lets make my birthday this Saturday?"

Pinkie cheers, "Yay! It is will be a birthday fit for chaos."

Discord asks, "This doesn't make me less of a unknowable sprit of randomness?"

Luna yells, "A little, you should hold out two more days."

Pinkie squeaks, "Saturday it is." Pinkie unties Luna.

Luna stands up and dusts herself off, "Damn it... Celstia wins again." Pinkie and Luna poof out of the dream world.

Discord now truly alone talks to himself again, "What have I done? Discord sits down to ponder what it is he just did.

Friday rolls around as the ponies prepare to party. Cheese Sandwich builds a party nuke in the background as Cutie Mark toss streamers about. Pinkie pulls vats of red paint into place with paintbrush's along side it.

Pinkie with a true since of Pride, "There, now with Discord wants to paint the town red he can."

Discord walks over confused by this, this is just cake at sugar cube corner, "What is this?"

Pinkie bounces about with her spirit returned, "This is your first birthday party, it's going to have to be beyond epic."

Celstia walks down the street with a counting her pile of cash as Twilight follows. Twilight is still mad, "Discord why couldn't you have broken a day sooner. I'll never get Spike back from the Pony Pawn shop now."

Discord has to ask, "Is this normal? What is Normal? I don't what is real anymore." Discord screams.

Celstia chides as she still counts all her many many moo-laa's, "I didn't get this kind of birthday party."

Discords arm stretch to point to all of Ponyville, "All this."

Twilight sighs and she's what she thinks is obvious, "She really wants to impress you. You are the sprit of chaos. You deserve the best."

Celstia jokes, "And I don't?"

"You can afford your own party now." Twilight jokes back.

"Damn right I can." Celstia shakes her pile of money with her magic.

Discord still having his issues, "So this is because people care?"

Twilight thinks, "You have helped before, like against Terick. And other stuff too. I guess everypony has forgiven you."

Discord at a complete lost, "I don't know how to feel? This is a lot of work."

Celstia asks, "You're not going to turn evil and make us regret this are you?"

Twilight jumps in, "Yeah?"

"I guess I can't, now… ponies believe in me?" Discord just scratches her head in disbelief.

Twilight adds, "But you know this isn't why she's doing it right?"

Discord with worry in his heart, "I know... it's how Pinkie shows her love... I just didn't know she had it for me? Or that Ponyville could love me."

Twilight smiles, "You're becoming one of the girls. Enjoy it." The two walk away. Discord is left to watch, as Ponyville gets ready for the biggest party ever.

Later that day, at his home, Discord paces his home talking to the smooze. The groove he has trod in the floor shows he has been at it for quite some time. "Unbelievable... me giving me a party... a honor! Am I worth it." A knock rings from the door. "Visitors?"

Discord walks over to open the door and finds Fluttershy in the doorway. "Hello."

Discord surprise as he sees his favorite yellow pony on his doorstep, "Fluttershy? What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy enters and sits on Discord's couch. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know what to do? I'm used to being hated... Ponies just hated me and that was that. Now you and Ponyville a pouring out the love to me and I feel funny."

"Like now you regret how you treated Ponies all those years."

"I guess, I didn't think this kind of good thing could happen to me. That I was a bad guy so only bad things happen to me and I have to take happiness."

"Well now you can see that's not true. If you believe in others then maybe others can believe in you."

"This is hard... with other believing in me."

"I know just the feeling. But you have know that just being yourself is good enough and I'll always be there for you." Discord and Fluttershy hug. Discord poofs some tea and cakes and the two have some tea.

Discord walks up in his PJ's and sleeping cap with the smooze in his tub at the foot of the bed Saturday morning. Discord drags himself to the anti grinder coffee machine that make grounds back into coffee beans that he then eats. Discord walks into his bathroom and puts on his razor puts fur back on his face. Discord stares at himself in the mirror. "Could it be the most unpredictable thing I could do is be good?" He thinks to himself. Discord turns to leave and see what Ponyville has in store for him today.

Discord walks down Main Street and every business and home is dark. Nothing makes a sounds... just echoes of his steps. Discord walks and walks with out a pony in sight. Discord sees that same out of place pickle barrel. "Hello? Ponies? Fluttershy?"

Discord walks past the barrel and out pops Pinkie Pie. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Discord about jumps out of his fur.

The town erupts and with cheers and applause. A red carpet rolls out from town hall. Banners unfurl from all the rooftops. Derpy leads a marching band of Ponies playing for Discord. Cheese Sandwich rolls his party tank blasting the place with decorations everywhere he goes. Overhead Rainbow Dash does a sonic Rainboom.

Fluttershy runs over to be by Discord's side. "I hope we didn't scare you too bad."

"Oh well, I do like surprises." Discord smiles towards his pink party pony.

Pinky adds, "And I have a few more." Pinkie points to sky and points to Rainbow Dash Leading a group of Pegasus ponies bringing in Chocolate clouds.

Rainbow jumps on one and they begin to rain pink stuff. "I know you like magic rain, so chocolate clouds with pink lemonade rain."

Discord dances, "I love it."

Rarity unveils a large ice sculpture of Discord in a knight's armor and large sharp sword. Rarity, "I may have taken a liberty or two with the design."

Discord poofs and makes an armor sword and strikes the pose. "Okay it was random, but I love this look."

Scootaloo rides at a million miles an hour down the street with a large banner being pulled behind her. The banner has "I Heart Discord." Apple Jack is working a dunk tank with kids throwing apples at a target to see if they can cause Big Mac to fall in a tank of water. Apple Jack has her hooves full as the kids mob her. One of the apples falls and rolls away… right into the path of Scootaloo. Scootaloo hits the apple hard and the core makes her wheel lock. Without a spinning wheel Scootaloo goes flying into the air completely out of control. Where she is going to land… it's the ice Sculpture.

Scootaloo hit it hard. Ice Discord's legs crack. The sculpture groans and begins to move. Rarity uses her magic to make a shield to protect herself. Discord poofs to get out of danger. But Pinkie doesn't have those, all she can do is run and she can't get out in time. And the Sculpture lands on Pinkie, with the sword cutting right through her front right leg.

Everything stops as no Pony can look away from the tragedy going on. Rainbow Dash rushes in tries to lift the sculpture off her friend. With a might push Rainbow can only move it a little. Then magic steps in and help Rainbow as it takes both Twilight and Rainbow to free Pinkie. Everyone gather around to see the pink party pony cry in pain.

Through the tears Pinkie yells out, "Must keep party going, I Pinkie Promised."

Everypony looks at Discord. Twilight steps up to speak to him, "Well Discord, I guess the party wasn't meant to be. A doctor will be here soon and we can't party without Pinkie. I guess you're off the hook. We'll take care of it from here."

Twilight turns and walks away to check on Pinkie. Discord stands dumbfounded by all this. In all his years and in all the places between worlds and much further beyond that, this has never happened to him before. Discord has friends and wanted to do something nice for him. His lip quivers but he speaks, "Wait." Discord walks over to the hurt pony of parties. Discord scoops up Pinkie, "You made a Pinkie Promise that you'd through me a bash, and we can't have you breaking that now can we?" Discord carries her over to table.

Fluttershy quickly clears the table. Discord lays the weeping pony down. Twilight screams, "WHAT do you think your doing?"

Discord holds his paw to his face, and puts his claw on the wound. "I have told you, I have seen many things and magic's." Discord glows blue, and slowly Pinkie does too. In the blue light Pinkie begins to float and light gushes out of her wound. And the light from her hoof begins to slow down and close.

Pinkie stops floating and lands on the table. Pinkie leaps about completely healed. "Wowy Zowy! That was sooooo cool, and I feel awesome."

Twilight jaw just goes slack, "How did you do that?"

Discord laughs, "Just something I picked up over the eons that I have lived, now don't we have a party to get."

Pinkie pulls a top hat and bow tie from nowhere. "Make a wish it's your birthday." Pinkie begins to sing and dance about.

Discord just smiles, "It already has."

Fluttershy walk over, "your one of the girls now." Fluttershy give Discord a big giant hug.

Discord hugs her tightly back, "Thank you."

Pinkie pops up between them, "NOW let's party!"

Vinyl Scratch fires up the base cannon and booms across all of Ponyville. Everypony comes out to party and dance in the streets. Lyre and Bon-Bon share a kiss while Discord dances through the streets. Sweetie Belle hits the target dead on and Big Mac falls into the tank of water and gets all wet. Discord Dances by a Rarity helps little Phillies to make necklaces from not gemstones but random junky rocks. Cheese Sandwich has made a pool of chocolate moose for ponies to swim in.

Discord dances his way back to Pinkie Pie and the other girls. "Thank you so much, I love it." The Seven of them have a massive group hug.


End file.
